


Bunnies

by steeleblue (orphan_account)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/steeleblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: "It started with just one. But everyone knows Parker's not one to stop there. She starts a small collection of something at Eliot's and it quickly grows out of control. What is her latest obsession and where does the situation go from there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hollow_echos on livejournal, for one of my wishlist prompts.

The first one was a gift.

Hardison took her to a carnival and played games until he won her a small, fluffy toy bunny. It wasn’t Bunny, who was hers.

It was cute though. A gift. Parker had never been given many gifts.

Finding a place to keep it was hard. Bunny was a jealous bunny, and also vicious. The new bunny, Bunny, was timid and shy. They wouldn’t get along.

She kept it at Nate’s for a while, but too many strangers went to Nate’s, and drifted close to Bunny's hiding place. It made Parker’s fingers itch.

So she took him to Eliot’s. No one went to Eliot’s home (except Eliot and her). She hid Bunny in the sock drawer.

The next time she went to Eliot's, Bunny was in the kitchen, watching Eliot cook.

Parker accepted this. Eliot’s socks probably smelled.

 

The second one, Parker rescued. It was sitting in the office of their target, and it looked so sad. On a whim, Parker snatched it up as she was leaving through the window.

Her newest bunny, Bunny, seemed to like repelling. He was even better at it than Hardison. This time, Parker took him straight to Eliot’s and left him up high in the closet.

A week later she came by with her third new bunny, Bunny (a french bunny Sophie gave her), and found Bunny sitting next to Bunny on the coffee table. She wondered if they wanted to watch television.

“Eliot doesn’t have one,” Parker told them, and carefully hid the french Bunny behind a potted plant.

 

She got three at once, the next time. They were at a toy store, and Nate bought her one. Parker thought his brothers looked lonely so she went back later that night and freed them.

Bunny, Bunny and Bunny were shy little bunnies. Parker thought they might like Eliot’s bathroom cabinet. She took them there and found the other bunnies lined up on Eliot's bookshelf. They seemed happy.

Her old Bunny back home never moved around this much. Parker hid the newest bunnies and left, thoughtful.

 

Parker occasionally got more bunnies, and she continued to take them to Eliot's. Eventually, she stopped hiding them in places she thought they might like, because at Eliot's they liked to move around a lot. She slipped the newest one next to wherever the rest of them were that day, and left them to their adventures. They liked Eliot a lot. Parker was glad.

 

Then, Parker’s home became unsafe. It was intruded upon. Bunny was scared. He didn’t like to be all alone while Parker was gone (and she was gone a lot now).

It wasn’t safe at her place anymore. Parker took her oldest Bunny to Eliot's. Him, she left under the bed. Her first bunny never moved, and liked dark places.

Parker would miss him, but he was safe here. She needed to find a new warehouse.

 

That weekend, she went to check on Bunny. He was with the other bunnies. They were all in Eliot’s spare room. He used to keep a lot of useless junk there (not a single dollar amongst it). Now, there was a bed, and other bedroom items. Parker's bunnies decorated the whole room.

“It’s your room, if you want,” Eliot said to her, from the kitchen where he was making something spicy. “I know what happened to your place freaked you out.”

“I’m looking for a new place,” Parker replied. She wasn’t homeless or anything. She had other safe houses. They just weren’t...as good as her old place.

Eliot shrugged. “Stay until you find one, then.”

Parker looked at her bunnies, all happy in the new room. Even Bunny, who never moved, but had.

She bounced over to the kitchen, to look at the food.

“I’ll steal us a TV.”


End file.
